This invention relates to means for securing a light deffusing globe to a lamp fixture and for releasing the same in a simple yet effective manner.
The most simple and conventional securing and releasing means between a ceiling fixture and light deffusing globe or shade consists of an annular groove formed on the open upper rim of a light globe or shade adapted to fit into the annular open lower rim of the ceiling fixture and at least three thumb screws threadedly extending through the annular rim with their inner ends disposed to extend radially into the annular groove of the light deffusing globe or shade. This form of securing means is the most universally accepted and available means in the lighting fixture art and has been so for many years even back into the gas-light era.
While the prior known form of connector is economical and effective for securing light globe shades to a ceiling fixture it requires that a person stand on a step ladder or the like to reach the thumb screws, manipulate them one at a time in order to either secure or release the two elements relative to each other.
In 1957 P. Kaufman was granted U.S. Pat. No. 2,810,824 disclosing spring loaded pins in place of threaded thumb screws. In this form of releasable fastening means the pins must be provided with some element exteriorly of the ceiling fixture to withdraw the spring loaded pins from engagement with the annular groove in the glass globe shade. Moreover, all three pins cannot be withdrawn simultaneously but must be locked in withdrawn position one at a time in order to free the glass globe for removal from the fixture.
The present invention seeks to overcome the foregoing complicated spring loaded and latcheable pin arrangement and to make it more convenient for a person to attach and to remove the light globe relative to the ceiling or lamp fixture.